fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Moana
Cloud Moana '''The Squirrel mage as he is called by of his fellow Harpy Wing guild-mates. He is co-founder of Harpy Wing as well as teacher of Numair and his Best friend. He also helped create the '''Wings of Magic,Harpy Wings strongest team of mages as well as Elite team. He is an expert user of the Lost Magic Life Stream Magic. Appearance Cloud has purple hair and eyes which matches his usually purple tinted attire.He is normally wearing a blackish shirt and paints with a scarf although he has been known to change his attire to more battle suited clothes. His guild mark is on his shoulder although a guild tatto is also on his back although this one is a black color rather then a purple or blue of most guild members. Personality As stated by Numair and Asa, "Cloud is somewhat distant at times but he cares for his friends and family often being the one to save them in a crisis".Cloud seems to form a more distant then friendly relationship with most of the people he meets often ignoring some people all together. Although this habit is completely gone when he talks to Numair and Asa being as friendly and honest as possible to them often saying hello and hugging them although the hugging is less so with Numiar. Cloud is quite a playful character though when he knows a person. He will often be quite playful with his guild Mates. Although he is playful he loves to fight other mages a little too much often hurting his guild mates to the annoyance of Numair. Although this all changes once he goes into battle, often becoming sadistic to the point of just torturing his opponents as he plays around with them. Many Members of Harpy Wing have given him the name of Jekyll & Hyde '''for this very reason. History Cloud was originally raised by monks who taught him most of what he knows. As he grew older the monks eventually taught him life stream magic. Cloud quickly mastered this magic as well as Water-Make. Cloud eventually left the monks at an age of 20. He wanted to travel the world and learn more about it having been secluded from it for so long. As he learned more of the world he started to slowly understand how corrupted people can be as well as how generous and kind they can be. At the age of 140 Cloud met Numair’s father who asked cloud to watch over his son as well as guide him on a good and righteous path. This is why Cloud stayed with Numair as a Squirrel until right a little before he created Harpy WIng. It seems over time since Cloud left the monastery that he began using his squirrel form more and more eventually using it a lot more then he uses his true human form. Although this has changed in recent years. Synopsis The Emergence of the Squirrel Mage! The Squirrel meets an interesting Mage. Magic and Abilities '''Natural abilities Immensive Knowledge and Intellitect - '''Being over a hundred years old Cloud has seen many of things and learned plenty of the world having traveled all over fiore and other countries giving him plenty of knowledge. '''Master of hand-to-hand Combat as well as Melee combat - '''Cloud was taught early on by the monks to use hand to hand and melee combat, often trained till he could do it all blindfolded or in his sleep. He has also trained himself extensively in all forms of melee combat learning many different ways of combat in his years of being alive. '''Immeasurable amounts of Strength - through constant training over the years as well as maxing out what his Life Stream magic he can do Cloud has made his strength almost limitless in measure. It said by Numair that Cloud once took on three dragons at once in his earlier years and won in a contest of strength, although this only a rumor not to literally be taken as fact. Seemingly Unbreakable Durability - Even more insane then Terra's or Roji his disciple's durability, Cloud seems to be able take multiple power level attacks as if he is some type of monster. Although he does sometimes dodge attacks showing he does have his own limits even if it is rare that these limits are met. numair says that Cloud's durability is connected to his LIfestream magic meaning that if Cloud runs low on magic power he will lose his immense durability. Magical abilities LifeStream Magic - 'This magic was invented by a long dead group of monks that held the preservation of life above all else. The main ability of this magic is to control the Ethernano in the air and within all living things, allowing mages to breathe life into things and help people through hardship. By freely absorbing magic from the air and channelling it into themselves, they were able to restoring damaged or dying crops and healing the sick. The one thing that was forbidden was the revival of the dead, do to the monks holding life as sacred. Three different types of spells exist for this magic, depending on the effect they grant. The first is offensive spells, achieved through shaping raw Eternano into an energy attack, or even a solid mass. The second are healing spells, using magic to rejuvenate dead or dying cells, and at the same time destroying pathogens and other harmful substances. And the last is enhancement spells, or using Eternano to augment the physical capabilities of the body, often to an incredible degree. Though the magic can extend the life of the user, only the ones who have mastered it live past to be older than one hundred years old. It is unknown exactly how long one can live in this manner; though it has been theorized that the limit would be around four hundred years, wherein the body can no longer sustain itself and simply fall apart. Though there are still people who have achieved an extremely long life with this method, they are very rare, and often never take to acting in public because if it. Cloud's signature Magic and his most deadly as well as efficient having learned it from a young age he has mastered it its most fullest degree even mastered its most sacred of spells. * '''Life Break -' by waving his hand in a half circle arc motion, Cloud is able to turn all magic attacks back into normal eternano causing them to disperse back into the air. ** '''Life Break Radius: a seemingly more advanced type of Life Break it seems that when focused Cloud can turn any attack that is magical or has magic behind it into Eterano although the radius is currently unknown being Cloud really doesn't like using this calling it 'cheating'. Note this defense can not turn none magical things into Eterano like human beings, even though Cloud says it's possible to turn humans into pure Eterano he would rather not do that. * Eterano Explosion: Similar to Explosion magic Cloud makes the Eterano in the Air Explode or if he is in an evil mood he makes the Eterano in a person's magic origin explode causing great damage to a mage, depending on how much of the Eterano explodes he can even destroy a person's magic origin making them unable to use magic again. * Form: A more advanced spell. Cloud shapes raw magical energy into a solid form. This too can range from simple tools, to artificial walls and even weapons. Cloud has to be focused to use this Ability though. * Barrier: '''cloud forms a barrier out of Eterano to stop an incoming attack. This barrier only blocks frontal attacks though or attacks from the back if Cloud forms it behind him. * '''Sphere Barrier: Cloud forms a spherical barrier around him to block attacks from all sides of him. Transformation Magic - 'He is Advanced level user of this magic often transforming himself into a brown squirrel. 'Darkness Magic - Darkness Magic is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Cloud preferred Magic when fighting dark mages often using this magic to scare the "Dark" as he calls it. * Darkness Barrier: 'Cloud's only defensive Darkness spell. He raises his hand up as a bubble like barrier of darkness appears around him sheilding him from damage. It is unknown for certain but it is said by Numair this barrier can withstand a full forced Etherion although this has yet to be seen. 'Telekinesis and Telepathy '- '''Two of his less well know magics being that he does not use either of them much less mention them unless he really needs to fly or communicate with someone long range. 'Sound Magic - 'WIth great use of this magic Cloud is able to tell everything his opponent is about to do before they reach him although there seems to be a 6 meter range on this, although it is stated by Cloud himself he could increase the range but that would take more Eterano then he wishes to use. 'Water - 'Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. In order to harness Water Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. In order to manifest Water Magic, the is required to surge their magical energy into the equation so that the atoms rearrange to fit together; the process is dangerous, both requiring and releasing substantial amounts of magical energy. In addition, when forming water, the user's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available; but thankfully, the user is capable of generating water from nothing as long as there is hydrogen and oxygen in the vicinity. A Water Magic magician is able to manipulate water pressure, allowing their spells to grasp other objects or cutting through without simply parting around them. Since water is incompressible, it can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. Water Magic, when harnessed in an offensive manner, seems to inflict harm from the sudden force that the spells exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. Clouds name sake magic he often only employs this magic when he wishes to help others or has grown tired of his opponents often using this magic as a finishing move. 'Water-Make - '''Clouds signature molding magic, he often uses this for as a means of distraction or as a way to create a quick and easy sheild. '''Teleportation - '''It seems that Cloud is an advance user of this being able to teleport anywhere from a super long range.Being able to teleport to the Harpy Wing guild in mere seconds from a Distance of moe then over !,000 miles. '''Immensive Magic Power - '''Cloud's magic power is quite impressive often putting some guild leaders to shame. It has been stated in a private conversation between Asa and Numair that Cloud's magic power is twice that of Numair's if not three times greater. '''Sensor - '''although not a profound user of this skill Cloud is very capable of using it being able to sense his enemies magic from miles if not farther away depending on a mages magic capacity and power. Trivia * Both Numair and Cloud were created before i ever casme up with Asa * Cloud squirrel form is my favorite part about him lol im serious it amuses me * Cloud was created from my inward love of Lifestream Magic thank you Flame Lizard for creating that lost magic * Cloud is actually the teacher of Asa Mizure after being asked by Numair * Eterano Explosion is only used for story purposes never for Rp unless the ability is only used to explode the eterano in the air. This a note to myself and any one i ever give permission to